


R&R (18+)

by KuroChairoNeko



Category: GWA (Gone Wild Audio), Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Breast Play, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cute, Doggy Style, F/M, Happy Ending, Interracial Relationship, Kitten, M4F, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nicknames, Reader-Insert, Screenplay/Script Format, Spanking, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla, appreciation, black girl, curvy, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChairoNeko/pseuds/KuroChairoNeko
Summary: You come home from work and see your favorite kitten sitting on the couch, watching her favorite show. You join her and ask how her work day was. After hearing her, you decide to help her be more relaxed.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Couple - Relationship, Original Character/Reader
Kudos: 12





	R&R (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was my first script. I do get much better. 
> 
> Originally posted on Pastebin: Aug 22nd, 2019  
> Hits: 1,327
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an 18+ script and written by an adult (well more of a woman-child, but legal age adult). This is a fantasy written for other adults! All the people in the script are over 18.
> 
> Vertical bars aka “ | | ” = actions/SE -sound effects-  
> Bold words = emphasis on a phrase/word  
> Parentheses aka “()” = tone of voice  
> Tildes aka “~ ~” = pauses  
> Brackets aka “[ ]” = Listener speaking
> 
> While I personally enjoy both SFX and SexFX, they are completely optional. You can add, improv, and/or not say certain lines in the script! Feel free to use it however you want! Enjoy reading!

|a door opening and closing|  
  
(cheery) “I’m home!”  
  
|footsteps walking|  
  
(upbeat) “Heyyy there! You look all comfy on the couch. Whatcha watching? Supernatural? Are you starting from the beginning?”  
  
~slight pause~  
  
“You must **really** love your Winchester boys. Today was tiring as hell. Can I sit next to you?”  
  
|couch sounds|  
  
“You eating strawberries? Those look delicious. (begging) ...Can I have some, please? (eat) Yum! You added some sugar. It makes them sweeter; not as sweet as you, but still good~”  
  
|kiss the Listener's cheek|  
  
“How was work? You sold a lot of stuff to your fellow nerds?”  
  
~pause for her to speak~  
  
(cheery) “That’s great to hear. Hey kitten? |whispers in ear| You think you can get me a discount on that My Hero Academia t-shirt I've been eyeing at? |peck| (shocked) “ **No**?! What do you mean **no**? (whiny) Awwww c'mon baby! You know that my birthday is coming up. Please! Pleaseee babyyy! Don't make me beg...! Please, please, pleaseee?”  
  
~slight pause as she answers~  
  
[Listener: “Fine, you big goof! Yes.”]  
  
“Yes! Thank you, babe! |kiss| So what else happened at work?”  
  
~pause for the Listener talk~  
  
“You got a lot of compliments on your hair? Well of course, kitten. I mean, you do have some gorgeous curls. They look like little springs and are soft to the touch. And when I pull on one... like this...|light shuffle sounds| (happy) It bounces right back! Just like you! (sweet) I’m glad you wear your hair all natural. I like it... it always smells pleasant and even cute when you tie it up in a scarf with some of the curls poking out.”  
  
|pull the Listener close to sniff her hair|  
  
“Mm. Continue with your day.”  
  
~pause as she explains what happened~  
  
[Listener: "I was working then this guy comes in and starts harassing me."]  
  
(concerned) “You got harassed? By who? Some **asshole**? What did he do?”  
  
~pause as she goes more into detail~  
  
[Listener: "And then he tried to grab my ass. The nerve!”]  
  
(seething) “He... tried to **touch** you? That fucker better be happy that I wasn’t around or else he would’ve ended up with a broken arm and fingers.”  
  
~slight pause as she tries to calm you down~  
  
|deep inhale and sigh| (calm) “Security guard kicked him out ‘cause he was harassing other workers? Good, but...”  
  
|light shuffle as you face the Listener|  
  
“You can hit me if you want, but... I don’t blame the guy.”  
  
[Listener: "What do you mean?"]  
  
“Well... for one, you have an **exquisite** body. You always hide it behind those large shirts, hoodies, and jackets you wear, but... (playful) you can’t seem to hide dat ass no matter what kind of pants you wear.” |chuckle|  
  
|Listener hits you|  
  
“Owww! Awww c’mon. (taunting) Don’t pout at me like that. I know you like it when I compliment your body. Come here. You’ll be comfier in my lap anyway...”  
  
|shuffling as you pull her into your lap|  
  
“You always feel **soft** to me. Lemme just kiss this exposed shoulder. |kiss| Nice to see you wearing my shirt. I keep forgetting how sexy you look in them. It’s clearly too big for you, but you wear it anyway. I understand why keep stealing them from me. Must be comfy and |chuckle| I can see more of your shapely legs, but I wanna see something else.”  
  
|sounds of clothes rustling as you pull the shirt up little by little|  
  
“There we go. Hope you don’t mind my pale fingers gliding across your pretty dusky skin.”  
  
|a sound of a light struggle with the Listener squirming in your lap|  
  
(formidable) “Hey now! Don’t wiggle so much, kitten. I’m gonna get excited if you do that. You don’t want that, do you?”  
  
~slight pause~  
  
[Listener: "You jerk..."]  
  
(seductive) “ **Good girl**. Then try not to move. Mmm, that’s what I want to see; **those thick, dark thighs, hips, and panties**. Those are some cute boyshorts you have on and they’re yellow. Bright colors always look so good on your sun-kissed skin; it’s a nice contrast, but you know what would be a better contrast on you? |whisper in ear| **My cum** ~”  
  
~slight pause for her to look at you, shocked~  
  
“Don’t gimme that look with those beautiful brown eyes; I can tell that you’re blushing even though it’s not showing. It’s so cute. Let me show my appreciation for you, kitten. I’ll help you relax. First by tease that sexy neck of yours.”  
  
| you tease her with licks and kisses. Talk while doing this |  
  
“Like I said, you’re so sweet, kitty~ |chuckle| Such cute whimpers. Maybe I should leave a hickey on your delicious neck. I think one, no, two should be good. |whisper| I wonder how your co-workers would react if they saw them. Knowing that I marked you... you wouldn’t be able to hide them with your choker."  
  
|biting as you go harder for the Listener’s neck, making her cry out|  
  
(enticing) "Heh. What an adorable sound. You like my bites, don’t you? **C’mon, I know you can let out more**. Lift your shirt up for me and hold it in your mouth. If you drop it, you will be punished~ There we go. You have such a cute tummy and... oh! You’re not wearing a bra? Mmm. I keep forgetting how perky and big your breasts are. |grope| They feel soft yet full too. Your nipples are already hard. Just from being touched? Or... being near me? |chuckle| I’ll just play and tease them too.”  
  
|soft shuffling sounds|  
  
“That’s it... nnn... keep squirming and rubbing your ass on me. It feels nice against my cock... |kisses ear| I see that you’re getting excited with that **spot** forming on your panties. (whispers) I’ll give the other kitty some attention too.”  
  
|hand goes down into her underwear followed by an audible wet sound|  
  
|light laugh| “ _Oh god_. I love how you’re always this wet for me, kitten. I can ease a finger in. |more wet sounds| Just. Like. This. I love the sounds you’re making. Both from your mouth and your pussy, heh. |finger her slowly| (firm) Keep holding that shirt up. (praise) Good girl. Think I’ll add another since you’re being so nice for me. You’re really wet. Hm? Awww, don’t shake your head at me, kitten. You’re practically throbbing on my fingers and your clit is super hard. (encouraging) Come on, give it to me. That’s it, lemme have that cum.”  
  
|fingering continues for a while before the Listener climaxes; improv any dialogue|  
  
~slight pause for her to catch her breath~  
  
(admire) “Good girl. Good girl. You got my hand soaked. (lick) Tasty as always, but you dropped the shirt, gonna have to punish you for that. I’ll just bend you over so that you can receive your discipline. |light shuffle| (impressed) Damn. You’re still leaking. Are you still recovering, kitten? Don’t faint on me now. We’re just getting start~”  
  
|pants being undone|  
  
“What a pretty dark, brown pussy you have, kitten with a pair of soft-looking lips. I’ll just rub my cock against it. |wet sounds| |moan| Feels so nice... just teasing you like this... I can feel your opening twitching for me. And this ass. |spank| It’s so large, round, and well |chuckle| jiggly. Now. To give you your punishment.”  
  
|an audible wet sound as you thrust into the Listener. It’s sudden and swift|  
  
“Oh god! Told you, kitten. Good girls get it nice and slow. Bad girls get it rough and fast. And as much as I would love to be in this |spank| lovely ass, your pussy is just too good right now. I’ll just keep bouncing you on my cock.”  
  
|thrusting more into her for a bit; improv any dialogue|  
  
“Awww. You look so cute like this. Can’t talk. Only moaning and whimpering. Oh, are you close? Already? Come on, kitty. I want it! **NOW**! |she climaxes| Nnn! Fuck, so tight! Heh. I wish you could see my cock right now. You know why? You’re creaming. It looks like cum~ |light laugh| I think I can wring one more you.”  
  
|Listener tries to get away, but you easily pull her back. Spank her while talking|  
  
“Tsk, tsk. Don’t run away. Bad kitty. I’ll have to pin you down. Just take your punishment! That’s it! Let out more of those sounds I love~ Even with your eyes shut, you still look intoxicating. Fuck, I’m close. Again? Wow. I really love your orgasms. Feels like you’re milking me. Cum for me. |hard spank| Do it!”  
  
|she climaxes hard all over your lap to the point where she squirts|  
  
(astonished) “Oh fuck! Are you squirting? Good girl, good girl! I’m close, fuck!”  
  
|fuck her until you're close; improv orgasm|  
  
(shaky) “That feel good kitten? I cum a lot more whenever we do this; you squeezed so much out of me. I can still feel you convulsing. Since you’re still sensitive, I’ll pull out slowly..."  
  
|audible wet sound as you pull out|  
  
“Oops! Guess I had one more shot in me (chuckle). The white really does look perfect on your skin. Now, c’mere. I want to hold you. (whispers) Shhhh, you’re okay. You’re okay. Heh, sorry to make you tremble so much, but you did great on how you took your punishment... |passionate kisses| We worked up a bit of a sweat though. Your hair is so poofy now. |laugh| How about a shower? I can help you wash your hair. I like the feeling of running my fingers through your curls when they’re wet. Here, lemme pick you up. So, enjoy your little rest and relaxation?”


End file.
